Lily Loud
|likes = |dislikes = |quote = "Poo poo!" |voice = Grey Griffin Aleksandra Radwan Talya Barkai Giada Bonanomi Abril Gómez (S1) Betzabé Jara (S2-) Ana María Camps Caroline Combes JaYeon Kim Eszter Anna Sipos Hannah Buttel Carla Garcia Anastasiya Lapina Katarina Perica Kirin Marick Dacanay}} |birthday = 15 monthshttp://web.archive.org/web/20160620163231/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lily/ |fullname = Lily L. LoudMiddle initial is given on her award in Making the Case |pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) Goldie (deceased goldfish) |inspiration = One of Chris Savino's two daughters |powers = Professional diaper ditcher Putting her foot in her mouth Farting Beat making |friends = Lisa Loud (roommate) Lincoln Loud Clyde McBride Lori Loud Luna Loud Leni Loud Her Family and Siblings The Santiago Family The Casagrande Family |enemies = Exterminator Tetherby Park Ranger Hawk and Hank |home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |alias = My specimen (by Lisa)Changing the Baby Lil' Lil (by Luan) Lilster (by Luan and Lynn Sr.) Lady Lilington (by Lola) Little Miss Friend Stealer (by Clyde) Youngest Sibling (by Lisa) Sweetie (by Leni and Rita)}} Lily Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At 15 months (1 year and 3 months) old, Lily is the youngest child of the Loud family, and the youngest of Lincoln's five younger sisters. She is able to walk independently, and is learning to speak. She has a tendency to poop in her diapers, leaving a foul stench known to disgust her older siblings, and often removes her diaper, forcing her siblings to put it back on. Lily has a habit of crying. Lincoln always changes Lily's diaper in Lisa & Lily's room. Personality Lily is always happy, and enjoys being with her siblings. Unlike other babies, she doesn't cry too often. Even though she's just a baby, Lily is shown to be fairly aware of her surroundings, and especially of her siblings' many antics, in which she is often swept up. In "Undie Pressure", she intentionally sucks on her pacifier to stop herself from crying, and ends up winning the challenge for her family. She becomes angry at Lincoln for posting their sisters' embarrassing moments online in "Making the Case", despite that she wasn't filmed, and helps her sisters Lola, Lucy, Lori, and Leni convince Lincoln to choose Aloha Beach as their vacation spot in "In Tents Debate". In "Picture Perfect", along with her sisters she gets annoyed with Lincoln over his perfect picture. In "Ties That Bind" she is worried like the rest of her siblings about being kicked out, and gets upset with Lincoln when he says out loud how "he's always wondered what it would be like to be an only child". In "Along Came a Sister", she, along with her siblings wants to prevent Frances from getting killed. In "Come Sale Away" she gives a blank stare to the camera when the others continue to try and compete with each other to find her blanket. Although still learning to talk, she seems to understand her brother and sisters quite often, such as when Luan wanted her to be a ventriloquist dummy. She is very cheerful, and loves to be near her siblings. She is most frequently seen in the care of Lincoln, Luna, and Leni, who seem especially close to her. It is implied that she is feminine like Lori, Leni, and Lola, as she wished to go to the beach, while Lincoln's tomboyish sisters wanted to go to an amusement park instead. Nick Description Appearance As the youngest of the Loud Siblings, Lily is very small, and usually just wears her diaper. She has one prominent tooth, and a tuft of blonde hair on her head. On occasions where she wears clothes, she wears a lavender t-shirt, (lavender being the color she seems to wear the most) and blue pants. In "Linc or Swim", her swimwear is a lavender onesie with a picture of a strawberry on it, in the same episode, she wears a blue swim diaper with yellow ducks on it. Her nightwear consists of lavender footie pajamas. Her snow clothes is a lavender parka, with purple shoes, and gloves. Early in development, Lily had a tall poofy tuft of hair. Later on, however, that tuft of hair was made shorter. Diaper Like all babies, Lily wears a diaper to cover her lower area. She often defecates in it, causing one of her siblings or parents to change her into a fresh one. She often doesn't like wearing it, and tends to take it off to run around naked, as her title as a professional diaper ditcher would indicate. Blanket Lily's blanket is a small lavender blanket, with purple frills on the edges. So far, it has had two major roles in the series: In "Changing the Baby", Lincoln tried to implement his interests into Lily, since none of the other sisters had the same interests as him. When Lincoln believes Lily has changed, he tosses the blanket away, claiming she doesn't need it anymore. Later, when the siblings were trying to win Lily over with their own interests, Clyde, thinking Lincoln is replacing him with Lily, tries to win back Lincoln, by dressing up as a baby himself. Lily notices that Clyde is clutching her blanket, so she crawls over to Clyde to get it back. Seeing Lily do this makes Lincoln realize that the blanket is her own interest, and decides it's best not to change Lily, due to her attachment to the blanket. In "Come Sale Away", the siblings got into a contest to see who could sell the most stuff during their garage sale. However, when they manage to sell all their stuff, Lily begins to cry. Lincoln notices that she needs her blanket to calm down, but when he and the other sisters can't find it, they assume that they accidentally sold it during their garage sale. When Lincoln and the sisters try to find the blanket, they notice that Flip has it. However, when they all arrive back home, they realize that blankets they got were actually rags that Flip gave them just to con them out of their money. As the siblings began to complain, it is shown that the blanket was at the house all along, as Rita was just washing it. Alternate Versions Leon Loud Much like his female counterpart, he has light blonde hair and usually wears only a diaper. However, unlike Lily, his hair is shorter, and he has more teeth. He also doesn't have any eyelashes like his female counterpart. In the dimension where Lincoln is the middle child of eleven sons, Leon is shown to be rather mean to Lincoln, much like the rest of their brothers, but in the dimension with Linka, Leon is shown to be caring towards his sister. Much like how Lincoln tends to have a fatherly attitude towards his youngest sister, it can be assumed that Linka has a very motherly attitude towards her youngest brother. Like all of his siblings, Leon eventually ceases to exist, when it is revealed Lincoln's whole adventure was just a dream. The Deuce Lily's superhero form is the Deuce. In "Pulp Friction", she fights off Wild Card Willy's goons with her dirty diapers. Brandy She might be the rabbit version of Lily. Absences :Total episodes: 38 Season 1 *"The Sweet Spot" (heard off-screen) *"Toads and Tiaras" *"Save the Date" *"The Waiting Game" *"Dance, Dance Resolution" *"A Fair to Remember" *"Funny Business" *"The Price of Admission" (cameo as a pumpkin) *"Study Muffin" (mentioned) Season 2 *"Intern for the Worse" *"The Old and the Restless" *"Patching Things Up" *"Frog Wild" *"Kick the Bucket List" *"Shell Shock" *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Back Out There" *"Job Insecurity" *"ARGGH! You for Real?" *"Change of Heart" *"Legends" *"Not a Loud" *"Snow Way Down" Season 3 *"City Slickers" *"Net Gains" *"Fandom Pains" *"Teachers' Union" *"Missed Connection" *"Deal Me Out" *"Pasture Bedtime" *"Gown and Out" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" *"Crimes of Fashion" *"Absent Minded" *"The Spies Who Loved Me" *"Everybody Loves Leni" *"Middle Men" *"Tea Tale Heart" Trivia *Lily's voice actress, Grey Griffin, also voices Lana and Lola. **Lana, Lola and Lily also share the same voice actress in the Spanish Dub of the series, like their older sisters, Lynn and Lucy. **She also voices their male counterparts from the episode "One of the Boys". *Lily's hair color scheme is the only one whose color matches that of Leni's hair, as both of their hair color has a creamy tone to it. *Lily's name comes from Chris Savino's wife's plans for names in case they had daughters, but it was never used because they wound up having three sons and no daughters. *In "Making the Case", it is revealed that Lily won trophies just by sucking her thumb. *Like Lincoln, she is shown to enjoy eating peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches even though Lana is unwilling to stomach them. *The episode "Out of the Picture" reveals she knows how to use a tablet. *Despite having one tooth, Lily does have a full set of teeth when she is grinning or scared. *While not as intelligent as her sister, Lisa, Lily seems rather intelligent despite being only fifteen months old, as she seems to have a pretty good understanding of what's going on around her. *Though she has had several episodes in which she was absent, there are four episodes focused on Lily: "Changing the Baby", "Two Boys and a Baby", "Potty Mouth", and "The Crying Dame". *Since she's a baby, Lily is the only Loud sibling who: **Doesn't have visible eyebrows, though unlike her male counterpart, she has eyelashes. ***However, in some episodes of Season 2, she has visible eyebrows. **Cannot properly speak yet. *Her Polish name is Holandia, with the nickname "Holi". *Based on her appearance during "Luan Loud's April Fool's Highlight Reel" in "April Fools Rules", she could've been born sometime during January, February or March as the video was of last April Fool's Day. *Lily's hair looks similar to the cowlick on Lincoln's hair. *Luan, Lincoln, and Lisa have the ability to translate Lily's babbling. *Though babies usually either suck their thumb or use a pacifier, Lily does both. *She currently has the least amount of appearances of all the sisters in the show. **She's also the first sister to be absent from an entire episode, which is "Dance Dance Resolution/A Fair to Remember". *At times, Lily displays a natural talent for photography, as shown in "Out of the Picture", when she provided Lola with a better school photo for the latter's yearbook, and in "Room with a Feud", when she took a grotesque picture of Lori before spitefully posting it online. *In "Out of the Picture", "Room with a Feud", and "Anti-Social", Lily was shown to have a pretty high knowledge of how to use technology, as she is seen using a tablet in the former episode, and a phone in the latter episodes. *In the episode "L is for Love", it shows that Lily has a romantic infatuation with her teddy bear, and that she has a talent for drawing, when she drew a picture of herself, and the teddy bear she had a crush on. *According to Lynn's Q&A, Lily beat her in a thumb war. *According to some information on the Loud House Instagram: **If she could have any wish granted, it would be to have a donut. **The one place in the world where she would want to go to is mama. **Her biggest pet peeve is "boo-boo", which either means something scary, or an injury. *Dub facts: **Caroline Combes (French), Kim Ya-Yeon (Korean), and Carla Garcia (Portuguese) all also voice Lisa. **Lily's Russian dubber, Anastasiya Lapina, also voices Rita, Lori, Leni, Lola, (much like her English voice actress Grey Griffin), and Ronnie Anne. **Lily's Hebrew dubber, Talya Barkai, also voices Rita and Zach. **Her Polish name is Holi from Holandia. **Lily's Polish dubber, Aleksandra Radwan, also voices Ronnie Anne and Maria Santiago in Season 2. **In the Latin American dub of the show, Lily has had two different voice actresses through the series. ***In Season 1, she was voiced Abril Gómez, and in Season 2, she's now voiced by Betzabé Jara, who also voices Ronnie Anne. ****Gómez is also the voice of Clare in "Pets Peeved". ****Coincidentially, Abril (Lily) is Cecilia Gómez (Rita)'s daughter in real life. ****Incidentally, both Griffin and Jara voice Vambre Warrior from the Cartoon Network series . **Lily's Italian dubber, Giada Bonanomi, also voices Lynn. **In the Latin American dub, the scene from "Come Sale Away", where Lincoln dismisses having accidentally sold Lily's blanket, has her saying "Lincoln malo, ¡quiero mi mantita!" ("Bad Lincoln, I want my blankie!") instead of merely babbling like in the English version. **Lily's Filipino dubber, Marick Dacanay, also voices Lola (just like her English voice actress, Grey Griffin), but not Lana. Clip Queen of The Loud House Lily Nickelodeon UK References es:Lily Loud fr:Lily Loud he:לילי רעש id:Lily Loud ms:Lily Loud pl:Holandia Harmidomska pt-br:Lily Loud ru:Лили Лауд tl:Lily Loud